


Welcome

by albinokittens300



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Babies, Children, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, just tooth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 08:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albinokittens300/pseuds/albinokittens300
Summary: Jacob and Queenie introduce their kids to their new siblings





	Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! So I like the idea of some one or both of the Goldstein sisters adopting? To me, seeing them taking in orphaned kids is could be fitting as a part of their story. I was going to write something like this for Newtina, but it ended up being Jaqueenie. I think we need more of them anyways, so, enjoy! 
> 
> Feel free to comment, and leave a Kudos if you liked!

Jacob opens the door and gets the two children into the room. Though, maneuvering both of them is easy when their excitement hits as they see their mother. Both heads rush over to Queenie, and she smiles. Warmly greeting them when they made their way to the sofa. Allowing little Sarah up onto the couch she sits on, only so much as directing her to do so on her left side.

Carefully, Queenie hugs and kisses them. Making sure not to jostle the baby cradled in her arms, or the one laying on her right side on the couch beside her.

“Jake, Sarah, meet Everette and Evelyn. Your little brother and sister.” She says.

Both older children took turns looking at their new siblings. They had known for some weeks that there would be two new babies coming, and both were excited to be welcoming them. Queenie and Jacob were both pleased and greatly relieved at their happiness with the most recent additions. It made the decision to bring them into their family much easier and a tad less hectic seeming.

But, it was worth it by miles and miles. Choosing to adopt them, keeping them together. The orphanage had planned to split the twins up- simply because the little boy had not shown the same signs of being magical the girl had. The couple, who had been torn apart for similar, ridiculous reasons, could not allow it.

Now, after months of working to legally take guardianship of them, the twins were theirs. By the time the adopting had become official that morning, the whole family of four was eager to take them in and love them.

Coming over, Jacob takes a seat beside her. Sarah had moved to the floor beside her brother. Queenie takes a moment to look at him and smile. The love and pride in his eyes warmed her inside and out. Causing her to giggle a little before reaching to kiss him, leaning into his side too. Letting her mind take in all the loving and joy-filled thoughts around her.

Evelyn slept on her arms, and Everette in his cocoon of blankets wrapped around him to keep him from rolling. Neither one quite knowing how loved they were yet. But feeling it surround them all the same.


End file.
